Kang-Woojin
Presentation His Main force was and will always be his Undead Army (as he used all his stats in Mana and Control), and now in plus, his warrior dual class make him even more look like a king. After obtaining the Warrior Class, Woojin no longer had to support his summoned beings from the back. His main power would still be made out of the Undead Army, but Kahng-woojin wasn't weak at all now. Our monarch has become a true king. Ramson welcomed Wooin's Dual Class the most, and the other Death Knights were also very excited. Kang-Woojin Teacher : ''Sunggoo'''' Question :'' “Then what did you learn from him?” Kang-Woojin Answer : “Survival.” “Madness and carnage.” “Unfaltering decisiveness.” “Overwhelming fear.” Trivia : * Pressing his hand on his temple : When his thoughts became complicated, Kang-Woojin had a habit of unintentionally doing this motion. * Woojin had always liked tangerine. * Kang-Woojin know how to cook a lot of recipes. * Kang-Woojin is proeficient in a lot of languages like Orc, Naga etc... He can talk read and write in these characters. * Has a reputation soaring through the heaven, literally no one that really know his deeds can stand before him without shaking. * Killed 1st Step Black Magician Rashmode 5 times. Appearence : * Kang-Woojin body was restructured after he came to Earth. He now looks like a 24 years old man. Of course he stills is 39. * Kang-Woojin has a robust body, and he has wide shoulders that go well with his tall frame. * He isn't handsome, yet he had a good looking face. * He has a heavy atmosphere around him. He is a beauty of corruption with a dark aura around him. Personality : Goals : # Freedom '': Want to live his life as he wants and use his power without restrictions # ''Power '': Kang-Woojin has to be above everyone else to control his destiny...and those of his subordinates as well. # ''Status '': Beeing an as well known as feared King, and also, later on, being the God of Destruction, Kang-Woojin always benefits from a hight status that he isn't ready to throw away any time yet. ''Behaviour : * Ruthless ''': Kill without mercy those that dare to oppose or betray him. * '''Cruel : Damning souls for eternity (torturing) is one of his hobby. Familiars and general Explanation: A Necromancer has to form contracts with differents creatures to be able to become their master. In the Death Knights case, killing the warrior or magician allow the necromancer to control him as an Undead. So the quality of the Familiars belonging to a Necromancer depends of the time he roams on the battlefields. Kang-Woojin is insanely strong because he spends 20 years on battlefield, encounter a lot of powerful warriors (that he could kill to transform them in Death Knights), grow a kingdom, gain a terrifying fame and an create army of squeletons that permit him to submit those beings of legends. His fame attracted Monsters like Jaenis or permited him to summon and submit a dragon (bone dragon) like RyongRyong. Levels and stats are only the representation Kang-Woojin is making about the ladder of power (he used to play at some games before he cames to Alphen). It is the same as Roused Ranks or Magicians Circles. Skills like Golem Summoning or any other summoning of intelligent undeads necessite one to kill, submit, or make a contract with the creature. Having the skill Lich Summon does not allow any Necromancer to summon Jaenis. “Ooh-waa…. When you were summoned to Alphen, you learned magic from your teacher?” Woojin grinned as he shook his head from side to side. “No, I studied that on my own.” Woojin's magical abilities were all based on his game knowledge. He didn't know how everything worked, but he learned everything he could learn. Then he started using magic and eventually, he was able to command the Undead. “Huhk. If you didn't learn magic from him, then did you learn some kind of martial arts from him?” Woojin's body movement and his use of weapons were very skilled. His physical abilities were so high that one could mistake him for a physical Roused. “Nope.” The martial arts were something he earned when he returned to Earth. He had been initialized, and he had earned those skills through the Dual Class. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:King Category:Earth Category:Necromancer Category:Alandal Category:Alphen Category:Seoul Category:Roused Category:Alive